omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion Zamasu
|-|Regular= |-|Light of Justice= |-|Justice & Order= Statistics Name: Fusion Zamasu, Gattai Zamasu, Merged Zamasu, Zamasu. Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: God, fused state of Goku Black and Zamasu. Gender: Male. Age: Several minutes. Tier: | High H-4. | Low I-1, likely I-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Multi-Universe Level. (Above the likes of Super Saiya-jin Blue Goku, Vegeta and Super Trunks at their peak by a ridiculous margin, his power is that of Goku Black and Future Zamasu combined and multiplied, it took the combined mights of SSJB Vegeta and Super Trunks in a beam struggle to slightly overwhelm an overconfident Zamasu and catch him off-guard, before he proceeds to stomp all three of them with the least amount of effort. After the destruction of his Ring of Light and subsequent decrease in power, he was still completely able to easily fight on par with Super Saiya-jin Blue Vegetto and directly overwhelm him) | Universe+ Level, (After his physical body was destroyed, Zamasu's mind and consciousness became one with the universe) likely Multiverse Level. (Zamasu's influence was spreading into other timelines, as he was breaking into the present timeline. His presence could already be felt deep into the present universe, and Beerus and Whis showed visible concern. The main cast had to rely on Future Omni-King to destroy him) | Speed: | MFTL+. (Easily reacted to attacks from SSJB Goku and Vegeta at the same time with his eyes closed, and he also kept pace with SSJB Vegetto easily) | Nigh-Omnipresent. (His influence was spreading into multiple timelines and universes) | Durability: | Multi-Universe Level. (The combined efforts of SSJB Goku, Vegeta and Super Trunks are unable to faze him, their merged, fully-powered energy attacks fail to even reach him, let alone leave a single scratch on him, he stopped Super Trunks' sword with his bare hand before subsequently shattering it effortlessly. In a weakened state, he tanked everything that SSJB Vegetto threw at him, including his strongest attack, the Final Kamehameha, without a scratch) | Universe+ Level, likely Multiverse Level. (Goku, Vegeta & Trunks were completely unable to affect him, and Future Omni-King had to kill him by erasing the universe) His immaterial, non-coporeal existence as the universe itself makes him extremely difficult to be killed. | Intelligence: Extremely high. Stamina: Limitless. Range: | Multi-Universal. Multiversal via teleportation. (Instant Transmission can transport someone into other universes) | Multiversal. | Weaknesses: He is immensely overconfident, albeit it is justified. Due to one fusee being immortal and the other not so much, not to mention one of them being in a transformed state during the fusion, Fusion Zamasu's body is extremely unstable, and can be caused to waver by exceedingly powerful attacks. This, coupled with his severe internal conflict, can cause his immortal body to wane and become beatable. Key: | Fusion Zamasu | Bodiless Zamasu | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Regeneration (At least Mid, but should be far higher), Flight, Ki Manipulation, Reactive Enhancement, Energy Nullification, Damage Empowerment, Acausality, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation. | Universal Embodiment, Non-Corporeal. | Weapons & Equipment Time Ring: '''An accessory for the Supreme Kai to be able to travel through time. The Time Ring is reactive to a disturbance in time that has been recently altered by an individual. Once the Time Ring is activated, a warp is created in the form of a dark portal, allowing the user to travel between past, present and/or future altered destinations for a short period of time, before the distortion in time and space returns to normal, pulling the user back to its original plane, sealing off that era of time. Notable Attacks & Techiques '''Ring of Light: Zamasu creates a white ring (that looks like a giant halo) behind his back, which acts like a barrier. * Wall of Light: Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches. This Wall of Light seems to be a creature of its own as it roars when destroyed by Goku and Vegeta. Lightning of Absolution (絶対の雷, Zettai no Ikazuchi): Fusion Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his body, or the body of his Wall of Light. Blades of Judgement (裁きの刃'', Sabaki no Yaiba''): From his halo, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. Holy Wrath (聖なる逆鱗, Seinaru Gekirin): Fusion Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent. Fierce God Slicer: Fusion Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand. Gallery ZamasuUniverse.png|As Zamasu fused with the universe itself... ZamasuFaceInPresent.png|his influence became visible in the present timeline. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier H Category:Tier I